


Healing a Heart That's Not His - Thiam

by TheoDeservesAPack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoDeservesAPack/pseuds/TheoDeservesAPack
Summary: After the whole hunter ordeal, Theo now lives across the hall from Liam. Still running from a few spare hunters, Theo and Liam are drawn closer the more they go. Neither of them know what's happening, but slowly realize that their feelings for one another goes further than just friendship. Scott, concerned for Liam's sudden lack of focus, is answered with continuous denies to not only Scott, but to himself that nothing's happened or changed. As the days go by, the only ones left to not realize their bond is Theo and Liam themselves, still in denial. Will they face each other and their feelings or continue their awkward moments taken further than friendship?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Awkward Closet and Video Game Experience

“Go! There’s no other way!” Theo yells at Liam, running from a big group of hunters who have gathered together to initiate an attack. 

Although no one has seen Monroe in a while, there’re still a few hunters that they need to drive out of Beacon Hills. Only this time, a group of over 20 hunters assembled to have more strength and advantages in their ambush. 

Theo and Liam got cornered into some sort of old warehouse and got backed up into a small room with only two corridors branching off of it. The hunters are coming towards them from both hallways and the only way out is through a small window at the top of the wall furthest from the entrances. 

“Shit.” Expresses Theo. 

They both look around the room for something they can climb on to crawl through the small window space. There’s a few worn down pieces of furniture, along with four closets. 

“Hey, help me drag this couch under the window.” Liam says to Theo.

As Theo pushes the torn couch under the small window, he gets an idea as he looks at the closets.

“Hey, Liam, I got an idea.” He says as he points to the four closets lined up on the wall.

“You want to hide? Let’s just get out of here.” He responds. 

“No, we won’t stand a chance out in the open against this many trained hunters. They could’ve easily placed dozens of traps by now and they know how to track us. We could make them  _ think  _ we left through the window, but just hide in one of those. That way, we have a higher chance  _ not _ to be sawed in half.” Theo suggests.

Liam ponders this for a moment and looks at him. “Alright, fine. Check to see if we’ll be able to fit in any of those that are empty, I’ll get the window open.”

Theo nods and opens each closet. His shoulders sag for a moment when he finds that only one of them is empty enough to hide in. They’ll have to share the space. 

“Hey, uh, Liam? There’s something you should know.” Theo calls back to Liam, turning to look at him.

Liam turns to Theo after opening the window. “What?”

He nods to the closet that’s open. “Only one of them isn't being used.”

Liam thinks about the situation and his eyes widen when he realizes what the chimera is saying. “No! There’s no way I’m getting in there with you!”

Theo just shrugs. “Trust me, I’m not liking this either, but it’s the only way.”

Liam frowns and stomps over to him. “Fine.” And hops into the closet.

Theo peers around the corner to finally see in the distance the hunters marching towards them in this abnormal corridor the length of a soccer field, the hunters only slightly bigger than ants and hops into the closet with Liam.

They both already feel squished as their chests rub into each other before even closing the closet.

“Liam, I can’t close the doors.” Theo tells him.

He rolls his eyes and reaches over, past Theo. He’s leaning into him, close enough to feel each other’s breath on their neck, as his arms are stretching past Theo’s waist, reaching the two knobs. Goosebumps emerge on both of them where they feel their breaths. Liam grabs them and pulls them shut, causing Theo’s hips to collide with his.

The two boys awkwardly try to settle in.

“This is comfy.” The chimera sarcastically remarks.

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen.” Responds Liam.

He focuses his hearing to listen to the hunters, estimating their distance. Theo tries to for a small moment, but it quickly becomes impossible as his eyes inch toward Liam and linger there.

The chimera glances down, remembering that their hips are touching each other and he feels Liam’s groin up against his. A sheet of warmth spreads through him from the place of contact and goosebumps appear where he feels Liam’s breath on his skin. He longingly stares into the beta’s blue eyes, unsure of what he’s feeling. He yearns for him, but that can’t be right, can it? 

Theo feels the blood rushing down to his waist as his jeans shift. Oh no, not now!

Liam scrunches up his face in confusion for a moment, completely oblivious to what’s happening. “What’re you doing?” He says, looking over at him.

Theo’s face gets hot, not so sure how to answer that. “Uh, nothing.”

“Well,  _ something’s  _ happening. What’re you-?” He says as he glances down. He looks back up at the chimera, a wave of realization and shock overcoming him. “Oh.”

“Well, uh, we can’t control  _ everything  _ in our bodies.” He says, flushed, not making eye-contact with Liam.

“Here, I’ll try turning around.” Says the beta, repositioning himself so his back is facing him.

Liam feels the chimera’s groin harden as it’s relocated in his crack. The beta bites down on his tongue, forbidding himself to make any noise. Why does he have the urge to moan?

“That’s worse, so much worse.” Theo states. 

Liam smirks as he turns back around, connecting their chests again.

Theo looks at Liam, confused. “Wait, what’s-?” He begins, but stops himself as he notices Liam is just as hard.

“Like you said, we can’t control everything in our bodies.” Liam says, staring into Theo’s hazel eyes.

Theo looks back into the beta’s blue eyes, both unaware of what their bodies are doing on their own. Their faces slowly inch closer and closer, up to where they can feel each other’s breath on their neck.

Their noses almost touch when the closet doors swing open and Theo stumbles out, backwards. The chimera looks up and sees Scott staring down at him. 

He quickly collects himself to try and hide his throbbing erection. Liam also attempts to hide the large lump in his jeans. 

“Hey, are you two okay? What happened?” Asks Scott, looking between the two of them.

Liam clears his throat. “Well, they cornered us here and we thought we should just hide and wait it out.”

Scott nods. “Good, it probably would’ve been more risky to try and run.”

“Did you see where they went?” Asks Theo.

“No, but they definitely left. After Argent attacked them, they won’t be coming back anytime soon.” Informs Scott.

Scott senses the awkwardness between Theo and Liam, but decides against asking about it.

“Come on, let’s go back to my place.” Says Scott.

Theo and Liam nod as they follow Scott out of the warehouse.

They end up back at Scott’s place along with the rest of his pack to discuss what happened and if they think the hunters are gone.

“I mean, there’s just  _ no way  _ that they’ll be coming back after only  _ one  _ hunter had them completely running for the hills!” Stiles exclaims.

“He has a point,” Agrees Mason, “If they couldn’t go up against a single Argent, how do they expect to go up against the rest of the pack? They can’t honestly think they stand a chance.”

“As true as that is, hunters tend to be extremely determined and tactical; they’ll figure something out eventually.” Declares Argent. 

“Okay so, what I’m hearing is: ‘These guys can easily be taken down, but they won’t give up and somehow this is a problem for us’?” Asks Malia, uncertain as to why they’re all so worried about a few hunters when they’ve dealt with an army before.

"Basically, yeah." Says Lydia, nodding. 

“They may be easily taken down, but that doesn’t mean they won’t be a problem. They can ambush any of us at any time, I say we find them before they find us.” Suggests Derek, strategically.

Scott thinks for a bit before answering. “We shouldn’t go looking for trouble. We should always stick with at least one other person at all times, in that way, if anything happens you’ll have help. If they really did run away, then there’s no point in chasing after them. If they come back, then we’ll make sure to drive them out of Beacon Hills for good.” Concludes Scott, fully aware of the few disappointed faces that were so determined to fight.

“It can’t be  _ that _ hard to stick with one other person, right? We’ve been through worse.” Corey positively states, trying to think of the good side.

Neither Theo nor Liam say anything the whole time. They’re on the opposite sides of the room, paying attention to nothing other than each other. They look into one another’s eyes, both filled with desire. 

Slowly, as each member leaves, Mason was talking to Liam, then waves his hand out in front of Liam, trying to grab his attention. Liam jolts back to reality, tearing his eyes away from Theo’s. “Earth to Liam, you in there?”

The beta rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. I was just-”

“Dude, you okay?” Worriedly asks Corey.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Replies Liam, trying to be convincing.

Mason and Corey glance worriedly at each other and look at Liam uncertainly. “Um, okay. Well, me and Corey are leaving, so I was just trying to say bye.” He says, still unsure about Liam. “Did you want a ride?” He asks.

“No, I’m going with Theo. See you tomorrow.” Liam responds.

They wave goodbye to each other and all who are left are only Scott, Malia, Theo and Liam. Theo stands up, getting ready to leave. “Well, I guess it’s time to go now. See you around, Scott.” He says, heading to the door with Liam close behind.

“Liam, wait. I want to talk to you for a moment.” Says Scott. 

Liam pauses at the door and turns around. “Okay… What is it?”

Scott glances around the room. “Privately.”

“Oh uhm, alright.” Says Liam, following Scott out of the room. “I’ll be right back, wait for me.” He says to Theo before exiting.

Scott stops in the middle of his room, now both of them upstairs and turns to Liam. “What is it with you today?”

Liam blinks at him, dumbfounded. “Wh-What?”

“You seem distracted. What happened?”

“Oh, nothing.” Lies Liam.

“I know when you’re lying, just tell me.” Persists Scott.

“Trust me, it’s nothing.” Says Liam, almost trying to convince himself as well.

Scott stares him down for a moment. “It’s Theo, isn’t it? He did something and threatened you if you say anything. I swear, Liam, I’m gonna-”

“No! It’s not… It’s not Theo, I swear. Atleast, not in the way you’d think.”

Scott furrows his brows. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“N-Nothing! Gotta go!” Liam scurries out of the room to Theo. “Come on.”

They say their farewells for the night and head to the chimera’s truck. Once they’re in, neither say anything for a long time during the drive to Liam’s house. 

Liam glances at Theo awkwardly. “So, are we not gonna talk about it?” He asks.

Theo only stares at the road, showing no recognition in his voice or face. “About what?” 

Liam glares at him. “You know what.”

Theo’s eyes linger on him for a brief moment. “What’s there to talk about?” He innocently asks.

Liam groans in frustration. “You’re impossible.” He says, rolling his eyes.

Theo smirks. “No, just very hard.” He remarks.

“Was that supposed to be a pun?” Liam asks, irritated.

“Maybe.” He smirks at the beta before returning his eyes to the road.

Liam can’t help suppress the smile forming on his face. Dammit, he’s supposed to be mad at him! Why does he have to make that cute little smile?  _ Cute? Wait, what?  _

Theo pulls up in the driveway to Liam’s house and they hop out. The chimera lives with the beta ever since he discovered that he’s been living in his car. Liam felt bad and offered him the guest room next to his. Theo’s been staying there since.

They head upstairs and pause in front of each other’s room, their backs facing one another. Why did it seem so difficult to leave each other’s side? 

Liam turns to Theo, a little hesitant. “Hey, if you want to get your mind off things, we can play video games in my room, if you want.” He suggests.

Theo turns to him, glad to have a reason to stay by his side. "Yeah, sure."

They’re sitting on the floor as they play, shoulders up against each other, creating heat to come from that part of their skin.

“That’s another win for me.” Theo says, smirking at Liam who groaned in frustration.

“I don’t get how you keep winning! I’ve been playing this for years!”

“I guess I’m just naturally gifted at everything.” Theo replies, still smirking in pride.

“Oh, shut up. Go again.”

“Not ready to accept that I’m better?” Theo hummed, teasingly.

“No, ‘cause you’re  _ not. _ ” Liam says, mildly angry.

They play again, battling each other in the game. Liam tosses his controller to the side and stomps his hands to the floor on his sides as his character’s health diminishes.

“Are you serious?! How are you so good at  _ everything?”  _ Liam groans.

Theo scoffs and drops his hands to the floor on his sides, too. They both freeze in place as Theo’s hand slid on top of Liam’s, not daring to move as if it’ll break the connection. They look at each other as they slowly inch closer, smiles wiped off their faces.

Theo’s lips were brushing against Liam’s cheek, slightly parted, as he softly said, “Well, not  _ everything _ …”

Goosebumps appearing where they feel each other’s breath on themselves, heat rising rapidly, all dissipates the moment the front door opens. With their werewolf hearing, it’s louder than usual and they hear a, “Honey, I’m home!” as Liam’s mother enters.

They both jolt apart, backing away from each other. They look at each other, not knowing what happened.

“I’ll… I’m gonna… goodnight.” Theo says before scurrying off to his room. Both listening to the other’s fast-paced hearts, neither do anything for a while. Completely breathless, they both ask themselves the same question:  _ What just happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post a second chapter soon, but I'm not entirely sure when that'll be. School sucks! To any readers who still can't get over Teen Wolf and already found themselves done reading literally every single Thiam fanfic, well, here you go! Something new, I guess! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Night-Time Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to everyone who stuck around and even for reading this in the first place! I was expecting little, to no recognition, so this just warms my heart! Hope you enjoy!

Scott sent them in groups of two to search Beacon Hills for any remaining hunters, so, naturally, Liam and Theo were paired up. 

As Theo drives his truck around, Liam stares out the window and although it should be because he’s looking for any hunters, that’s not the case. He’s deep in thought about last night, about what happened. Why does he feel so attached to Theo? I mean, it’s  _ Theo _ . Yeah, he accepted that they’re friends, no matter how much Theo teases and mocks him, being a complete asshole, but friends don’t usually… do  _ that.  _ What even was  _ ‘that’ _ ? Friendly touching? Liam doesn’t know and Theo doesn’t know any more than Liam does.

“You okay? You’re not usually this quiet, a loud mouth like you. What’s up?” Asks Theo, ripping Liam away from his thoughts and to the present.

“What? Nothing.” Responds Liam.

Theo glares at him. “I know when you’re lying, but obviously it’s not something you want to talk about. You think the hunters are still here or we’re driving around for no reason?” Says Theo, changing the subject which Liam is very grateful for.

“If they  _ are  _ still here, then they’re not gonna show themselves until later on. Hunters like to take their time while planning and waiting for the perfect moment. Which usually doesn’t happen the next day.” Says Liam, honestly.

Theo nods, agreeing. “Yeah, who’d be in a rush to look at a face like yours?” He says, smirking.

Liam shoves him and smiles. “Shut up.  _ You’re _ the one that looks like you’ve been in a fight and lost, not me. You’re all deformed.” He says.

Theo still smirks at Liam. “And yet I’m still better looking than you.”

Liam shoves him again, harder. “I said shut up.”

Theo’s smirk turns into a genuine smile, cheerful and giddy, as he looks back at the road. The smile never really leaves his or Liam’s face, fading a bit, but still there. 

Theo pulls up in Liam’s driveway and steps out of the truck. Once they’re inside, Theo turns to Liam.

“You have homework?” He asks.

“No, why?” Responds Liam.

“I know a pretty cool place, bring your swim shorts.” He says, marching off to his room to get his swim shorts. Liam stands there and watches him until he enters his room. He hesitates, then goes to his own room to grab his swim trunks.

“So, where’re we going?” Liam asks once they’re back in the truck.

“You’ll see.” He says and smiles at Liam.

“Why’re you being so cryptic? Just tell me.” Persists Liam.

“Getting a little impatient? Just hold onto your butt for a little longer, we’re almost there.”

Liam huffs and lays his back against the seat, slightly annoyed. Where were they going? Why did they need their swim shorts? He could only guess that they were probably going to go swimming somewhere.

Theo pulls over near the forest and hops out of the car with Liam. “Come on, we have to walk just a bit.”

“Why? Where is it?” Asks Liam.

Theo rolls his eyes. “Where do you think, dumbass? In the forest, come on.” He says and walks off, towards the woods and brush.

Liam scurries after him, catching up. He slides in next to Theo and walks alongside him. They walk for a bit, but not for long before a river comes into view. The dark pool of water glistens and reflects the glow of the moon and stars off its surface. Not a single wave can be seen, just perfectly still and silent.

“Whoa.” Breathes out Liam.

Theo smirks. “Yeah, looks pretty fricking great, huh? Come on, let’s go for a swim.” He says as he pulls his shirt over his head and pulls down his pants to reveal his swim trunks. “You coming?” He slips out of his shoes and socks.

“I-I guess. Yeah, hold on.” Liam says, looking at Theo’s bare chest, stuttering a bit as he tries to focus back to what he’s doing. 

He also slips out of his clothes, leaving only his swim shorts as Theo hops in, igniting a small splash. Liam chuckles and hops in, next to Theo.

They enjoy the water, silently for a little while. “So, how’d you find this place?” Liam asks.

“Didn’t find it.” Theo says, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?”

Theo stops and hesitates before continuing. “I mean… I already knew it was here.” He says.

“Oh, how?” Asks Liam.

Theo doesn’t respond. He stares up at the stars and sighs after a short pause. “I used to come here with Tara.” He finally says, hesitantly.

“Oh.” That explains why he was so reluctant to explain. Liam knows that Tara is a touchy subject and that he shouldn’t get into it, not only because it makes Theo uncomfortable, but also because he wouldn’t tell him either way.

Liam’s eyes drift over Theo, landing on something particularly new on his skin. “What’s that?” Asks Liam, drifting closer.

Theo almost sighs in relief for the subject change, grateful even. “What’s what?” He responds, following Liam’s gaze.

“ _ That. _ ” He says, pointing at it.

Theo chuckles. “Oh,  _ that.  _ It’s just a tattoo.” 

Liam blinks up at Theo. “Yo-you got a tattoo?”

Theo smiles. “Well, yeah. What did you think I’d be doing with my time instead? Plotting my revenge?” He jokes.

Liam shoves him lightly before closing their distance to get a closer look at it. “What is it?”

“It’s a broken DNA strand. What did you  _ think  _ it was?” Says Theo, jokingly, again.

“Why’d you pick it?” Asks Liam, genuinely curious.

“Well, I thought it’d be fitting since the whole ‘Dread Doctors’ nightmare, being a chimera and all that.” He answers, fine with Liam being this close to examine it.

Liam studies it. It’s something small, around the size of his middle finger, but it’s just big enough to know what it is.  _ It looks nice,  _ Liam thinks, looking at the inky design on Theo’s collarbone. 

Before Liam can stop himself, he reaches over and gently touches it. Theo doesn’t even flinch, if anything, it would seem almost as though he’s leaning into the touch. Liam brushes his hand over the black ink, almost expecting it to feel different, but it just feels like Theo’s skin, which Liam is fine with. 

Neither really noticed how close they were until Liam looked up at Theo, almost bumping noses. They didn’t jolt back, though, they held their gaze. 

They both unknowingly glance at the other’s lips. Theo leans in, getting closer. His lips brush against Liam’s earlobe, giving him a tingling sensation from the heavy breathing.

“This okay?” Theo whispers softly.

“I think so.” Liam breathes out, not sure. 

Of course he’s okay with it, likes it even, but the question of if ‘this is okay’, neither truly knows the answer to. Is it okay that they’re getting this close, as friends and physically? Liam’s not even supposed to trust Theo, the whole pack urged him not to, but he couldn’t help it. Liam and Theo feel like magnets to each other, always being drawn to one another. 

Liam’s hand drifts astray from the tattoo and goes down to Theo’s chest, to his pecs. He caresses the skin there, staring at the small, one inch, gap between them. 

He feels Theo’s parted lips brush over his jaw, making Liam breathe out in satisfaction as he feels the heat rising. Theo’s lips keep on grazing his jaw, working towards Liam’s face. 

When he reaches his chin, he brushes past Liam’s lips before backing his face away, just enough to look at him. Their eyes linger on each other for some time until Theo moves to close the distance between them. 

Liam does, too, but only stops to think when he feels their noses meet.  _ What am I doing?  _ Liam’s brought out of his daze and splashes Theo before backing off with a smile on his face.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that, is it?” Theo challenges, smirking over at Liam.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be like that.” Liam mocks back.

Theo splashes Liam, who pushes more water over to Theo, and so on. They play around for a while, splashing and having fun.

“Okay, okay! Stop! I get it, you can splash better than me!” Liam says, walking out of the water and laying down on the ground. He smiles up at the sky.

“Glad you finally noticed that there’s nothing I’m not better at.” Says Theo, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Responds Liam, still looking up at the few stars in the sky. 

Theo walks over to Liam and lays down next to him, their shoulders connecting. They lay in comfortable silence, staring at the sky.

Liam finds the view pretty and turns to tell Theo that, but finds him staring at Liam instead, with the same expression Liam had with the stars.  _ Beautiful.  _

Liam stares at Theo’s lips, moving closer. He stops himself and looks back up at the sky, not wanting to confront that other reality. He can smell the chimera’s slight disappointment at the action, but it quickly passes.

“We should get back. Come on.” Says Theo, getting up and making his way to his clothes.

Liam watches as Theo picks up his clothes.

He scrunches up his face in sudden realization. “Oh shoot, didn’t think about that.” 

“About what?” Asks Theo.

“We need to wait for our shorts to dry.” He says.

Theo rolls his eyes. “Just change into your clothes.” 

“In front of you?” Asks Liam.

Theo scoffs. “Yes, Liam, in front of me. You’ve seen  _ me _ naked before, it’s not a big deal.”

Liam shifts. “It’s still uncomfortable.” 

Theo rolls his eyes. “Jesus Christ. Liam, if it’s that big a deal, then I’ll just turn around.”

Liam processes what Theo said. “Wait, only you? Are you saying I don’t have to? You’re really  _ that  _ okay with this?” He asks, surprised.

Theo smirks. “Why? You want a peek?” 

Liam huffs and rolls his eyes. “Just shut up.” He says as he picks up his clothes.

They wait awkwardly. “Well, are you gonna look away or are we just gonna stand around here all night?” 

Theo seems to have been brought out of a trance. “Oh, right.” He turns around, facing away from Liam.

Liam quickly slips out of his swim shorts and slips on his boxers, then jeans. “Alright, done.” 

Theo turns around to see Liam’s shirt being pulled over his head. He takes off his swim shorts without hesitation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! A little warning would’ve been nice!” Exclaims Liam, bringing his hands up over his eyes. 

Theo scoffs. “Thought you wanted a look.” He teases.

Liam rolls his eyes and drops his hands, making sure to look anywhere but that one spot. Liam’s eyes trail over Theo, starting from his face and making their way down. He looks at Theo’s pecs, his biceps, his abs, and then they go lower. Liam’s eyes linger there, unaware.

Theo looks at Liam and smirks before slipping on his boxers. “I think you might need to get that fixed.” He says, gesturing towards something just below Liam’s gaze.

“What?” Confusedly asks Liam, being brought back from a daze. He looks down and sees that he’s hard. His eyes widen and quickly make to cover it, turning away from Theo. “Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

He hears Theo laughing behind him, putting on the rest of his clothes. Liam furiously blushes.

“That’s so awkward.” Liam says, embarrassed. 

“Not if we don’t talk about it. Come on.” Says Theo casually, walking back in the direction of his truck.

Liam stumbles after him, walking alongside him until they hop back into Theo’s truck. They make it back home and hop into bed, not saying a word.

Liam isn’t able to sleep much that night, tossing and turning, with one thought on his mind that he doesn’t quite seem to understand why. Was he really turned on by Theo? There’s no way, he’s into girls! Right? Well, he’s never actually  _ tried  _ to see if he could be bi…  _ No.  _ Even if he is, most certainly  _ not Theo.  _

His eyes finally go heavy and drifts off, the very same thought that kept him up, lulling him to sleep. Only this time, it’s not questions and confusion, it’s happy thoughts and memories, an image of Theo’s face and body in his mind, listening to Theo’s even pace of his heart to help him fall asleep even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been inspired by another Thiam work called "Airplanes". I recommend to go read that if you haven't already. Another chapter will come out soon!


	3. Fearless Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just want to keep this secret from my siblings because they'd think I'm a total weirdo, but I did end up finally finishing one more chapter! Thanks you all so much for reading up to this point, I'll keep updating! Hope you enjoy!

Liam woke with a start when he heard someone's heart beating out of their chest, along with small whimpers. He looks around frantically for the source until he realized it’s coming from the room next to his.

He opens the door to Theo’s room to see what’s happening. He’s tossing and turning, sweating, and the whole room reeks of fear. Liam doesn’t know what to do. Should he comfort him? Wake him up? Leave it alone?

Something inside him answered it for him, as he slowly moved next to Theo. He took one of Theo’s hands in his and cupped his face with the other, stroking his cheek softly. 

He stopped tossing and turning and rested his face against Liam’s hand. His heart slowed and he stopped smelling of fear. It was clear to Liam that Theo had a nightmare, a bad one.

Liam stayed like that for a little longer, and when he thought Theo’s nightmare really is gone, he went over to his own room.

What in the world could scare Theo so damn much? Yeah, he’s not some big monster who fears nothing, but it’s  _ Theo,  _ someone who never shows emotion and always is smart enough to know what to do in every scenario. Well, except when he got sent to hell, then he seemed pretty desperate.  _ Oh.  _

Liam could only guess it’s about what happened to him down there, but he doesn’t know what that is. Was it really bad enough to give  _ Theo  _ nightmares? 

A huge guilt found its way into his chest when he realizes that it’s his fault that he’s like this. Yes, it changed him for the better, but there could’ve been another way. He’s the same age as Scott and the others, just a kid in highschool. Slowly everything dawned on Liam that nothing in Theo’s life had been his choice, not really. The Dread Doctors manipulated a small child, someone who isn’t in their right mind yet, to kill their sister, making him think that she wanted it, to turn him into a chimera. After that, slowly, the Dread Doctors taught him to show no emotion and raised him to kill for them. Liam couldn’t sleep with all these thoughts and guilt building up. 

He heard Theo’s door open and close, then the front door. Theo probably needed some air, it’s normal after a nightmare. Liam was suspecting Theo’s nightmares for a while, but whenever he heard his heart, he also heard it leave through his window, making sure to not let Liam, or anyone, know.

Liam stayed in bed, not wanting to move, until he remembered that he’s having Mason and Corey over since it’s Saturday. He groaned and got out of bed. He took a shower, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

As he was eating, he heard Mason’s car pull up in the driveway. Liam rushed to the front door and the moment he swung it open, he threw himself on his best friend.

“Mason!” Liam exclaims happily.

“Hey, Liam.” Responds Mason.

“Hey, Corey.” Greets Liam.

“What’s up?” Asks Corey.

“Eh, not much. Come on.” Liam steps aside to let them in.

Once they were inside, they went to his room to play video games. It’s something they always do.

After a while of playing, Mason turns to him. “Where’s Theo?”

Liam shrugs. “Don’t know. He left this morning and didn’t come back yet. He’s probably going out for a run or something.” As much as Liam tried to seem careless when it came to things about Theo, Mason and Corey can see right through him and see the slight worry in there.

“Oh, okay.” Responds Mason.

They played for a bit longer when Corey talked this time. 

“So, you and Theo are pretty close, then?” He asks.

Liam froze, not having expected any questions about Theo. “Uhm, I guess so, why?” He responds.

Corey shrugs. “Just asking. He seems to trust you.”

“And you seem to trust him.” Adds Mason.

Liam looks over at the pair of them, confused. “What’s happening here, exactly?” He asks.

Mason and Corey just shrug, not wanting to say anything without a little more evidence to their suspicions. 

Liam hears the front door and perks up happily as a familiar scent makes its way to his nose. Theo’s back. Mason and Corey eye him carefully.

“What happened?” Asks Mason.

Liam glances at them and lays back down, making it seem like it’s not a big deal. “Nothing much, just Theo. He’s back.”

Mason and Corey give each other a look and they both nod in silent agreement. Liam stares at them, confused.

“Okay, what is it with you two? What aren’t you telling me?” Liam questions.

Corey just shrugs. “We’ll tell you later.” 

Liam huffs and continues playing video games with them. They play for a few hours and then leave. 

At the front door, when Mason and Corey were saying goodbye to Liam, they keep looking back and forth between Theo, who’s in the kitchen, and Liam. Now, Liam is seriously fed up.

“I can’t take it anymore. What’s happening?” He asks, irritated.

“We can’t do this here.” Mason says, gesturing to Theo.

Liam groans. “Fine, but you have to tell me eventually.” 

Mason nods and leaves with Corey. Once they get into their car, Liam closes the door and sits down next to Theo in the kitchen, eating his dinner.

Neither say anything, just eat their food. When they finished, they just sat there silently. 

Theo made to leave, but Liam stopped him. “You’re getting nightmares, aren’t you?”

Theo freezes in place. “Why would you care?” He asks, seemingly annoyed.

Liam is taken aback that Theo would think he doesn’t care about him, but responds with something that could work with Theo. “Because you reek of fear and sweat and it’s seriously annoying, so tell me, do you?” He asks in that way, masking his worry and care.

Theo hesitates, then sighs. “Yes, Liam, I get nightmares. Now you can make fun of me or whatever and tell everyone, happy now?” He says as he gets up to leave, again.

“Wait!” Says Liam, grabbing Theo’s hand to make him stay. “I’m not telling anyone, but I wanna know what’s happening.”

Theo looks at him carefully, then looks at their hands. Liam lets go and mutters an apology. 

Theo sighs again. “Alright, fine. You really wanna know? It’s about Tara.” He finally says.

Liam stands there, dumbfounded. “T-Tara? What do you mean?” He asks, not having expected something so…  _ un _ -scary.

Theo sits back down and Liam does the same. Theo looks at his hands as they fidget for a long pause.

He finally seems to have built up enough courage. “When I was down there, she would take what’s hers.” He said, putting a hand over his heart. “And she would do it, over and over again, nonstop, infinitely.” He continues, his voice breaking slightly. “But I’m not even mad that she keeps putting me through that pain, I mean, I deserve it, right?” He says, his eyes tearing up now. “Didn’t I do the same to her? I told her she didn’t have to stop and she didn’t. Not once even hesitated. You know why, Liam?” He asks as he looks back up at Liam.

Liam shakes his head, not wanting to say anything to ruin it.

Theo chuckles weakly. “It’s because I deserved every moment of that pain and would’ve still deserved it if I were there right now.” He finishes as a small tear rolls down his face.

Liam moves closer and gently wipes the tear away, cupping his face to look straight into his eyes. “No.” He says to him. “You don’t deserve any of it. None of it was your fault, never was. Do you know how easy it is to manipulate a child? Anyone could’ve done it, especially the Dread Doctors.”

Theo stares into Liam’s eyes, grateful. They lean closer and rest their foreheads together, in a comforting manner. 

Neither moves for a long time, but eventually Liam gets tired. “I know you might not want to,” He starts, moving away slowly from Theo, “but we have to go to sleep, it’s getting late.” He says, yawning.

Theo nods and goes upstairs, Liam close behind. As Theo enters his room, Liam smells the anxiety and worry, he already knows what for. Liam sighs as he decides that he should do something,  _ anything,  _ to help get Theo some peaceful sleep.

Liam turns to Theo just before he closes his door. “If you want, I can stay with you until you fall asleep or something.” He asks, knowing it sounds a little childish.

Theo nods, gratefully. “Yeah, that’d be great.” He opens his door a little wider and lets Liam step in.

Theo gets into bed and Liam plops down onto the chair just next to him. When Theo’s breathing softened and the smell of worry left, Liam got up to go to sleep in his own room.

Liam almost jumped when he heard a heartbeat spike and a hand grab his. “Stay.” Was the only word he said, staring up at Liam.

Liam looked down at him, not understanding how Theo can quite literally look like a puppy. “Alright, I’ll stay.” He finally decides.

“All night?” Asks Theo, hopeful.

Liam pauses, should he stay all night? He’d get some back pain the next day from sleeping in this chair, so it probably wasn’t a good idea. “Yeah, all night.” He responds.

“Then just come here.” Theo says, patting the empty space next to him on his bed.

“On the bed?” Asks Liam.

Theo rolls his eyes. “Yes, Liam, on the bed. Did you prefer the chair?” He asks sarcastically.

Liam sighs and gets into bed next to Theo. This was nice. It felt nice. Neither know why, but it did. It was also cold, Liam was shivering slightly under the blanket.

Theo turns to face him, now lying on his other side. “You okay? You’re cold.” He asks.

Liam nods. “I’m fine, I’ll live.”

Theo scoffs. “Yeah, but a little comfort won’t hurt, come here.” He says and gets closer, putting his arms around Liam, as if to cover him from the cold.

Liam hesitates before cuddling back. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, they’re both pretty sure they preferred sleeping this way, in each other’s arms.

“Better?” Asks Theo when he realizes Liam stopped shivering.

He nods. “Perfect.” And dozes off, with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will come soon. Dunno if it'll be next week or the week after that, but I know that I will post, so stick around for that! Thanks for continuing to read this story! Makes me feel good that people enjoy the shit I write!


	4. Self-Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for sticking around, even though I seem to be uploading these a lot less often than I should since I'm not doing anything all day anyway, but I hope you guys don't mind waiting a little.

He wakes up, his blue eyes fuzzy and unfocused, not remembering the night before and why he can’t seem to recognize his room.  _ Because you’re not in your room, remember last night?  _ The beta looks around, lifting his head up only slightly to observe his location.  _ Last night.  _ He’s in Theo’s bed and arms, firmly wrapped around him. 

His gaze switches over to the chimera he’s cuddled up with. He scans the peaceful boy in front of him, not denying just how cute he looks.  _ Cute? Yes, cute, get over it already.  _

He also realizes he doesn’t really want to have that awkward situation and decides to get out of bed before Theo wakes up. 

He unwraps the arms around his waist, making his movement slow and gentle to not disturb his slumber and slides out from under the sheets. He hops out of bed and goes into his room to get some clothes to change into before getting into the shower.

In the shower, he hears movement from Theo’s room and Liam can only guess that he must have woken up.

He opens his hazel eyes sleepily when he realizes that he doesn’t feel a sense of comfort anymore. He looks to where he expected to see Liam and sees an empty space on his bed. 

He huffs quietly, not really sure why he’s disappointed about the absence of the adorable kid.  _ Adorable? Is Liam considered adorable? Oh, who’re you kidding? He’s the most gorgeous, little angel.  _ The slot on his bed where Liam was previously is warm, indicating that he must’ve left not long before. 

Theo hops out of bed as well, feeling well-rested for the first time in a very long time. He can’t honestly remember the last time he slept so peacefully and he can’t thank Liam enough for it. 

He quickly changes, not being bothered to shower. Hearing the bathroom door open, he steps out of his room to see Liam doing the same. They lock eyes for a moment and silently agree not to openly talk about it. 

They make their way to the kitchen and Theo makes breakfast for him and Liam. Both of Liam’s parents aren’t ever around and when they are, it’s not long before they leave again to work or spend the night at someone else’s house that’s closer to work, so, Theo, being better at cooking than Liam, prepares the meals for the both of them.

They’re both chowing down on their bacon and eggs when Liam gets a phone call from Scott. “Yeah, Scott?” Liam answers the phone.

“Liam! You and Theo need to get here right now!” Exclaims Scott, out of breath.

“Whoa, what happened? Where are you guys?” Asks Liam, worried.

“Go to the school, the hunters are back!” Finished Scott before hanging up.

Liam and Theo look at each other for only a moment before they both hurriedly make their way to Theo’s truck. Theo speeds down the roads before pulling up at the school and hopping out, running toward the building with Liam close behind. They follow Scott’s scent and find themselves on the top floor hallway, guns pointed at their chests. 

Monroe emerges from the small group of hunters to reveal Scott being electrocuted with a few hundred watts too many, squirming and crying out in pain, unable to do anything, being immobilized. 

She looks between Theo and Liam before smirking. “Out of all your choices, Scott, this is by far the poorest one you’ve made.  _ These  _ are the people you called out for help? Where’s Derek and Peter Hale? You know, the  _ real  _ help?” She scoffs and simply waves her hand before they’re also bombarded with sparks and pass out.

They awaken who knows how long later, tied to a fence with Scott to Liam’s left and Theo to his right. They’re consciousness is immediately followed up by a painful tinge coursing throughout their whole bodies, causing them to cry out.

They’re in some sort of basement, presumably Monroe’s basement. She’s standing in front of a panel that can only be assumed to control the electricity in the metallic cords around their limbs and the fence against their backs. Their assumption is confirmed when she flips a switch and the pain leaves them sweating and taking gasping breaths.

“Where. Is. Derek?” She asks firmly, tone cold and harsh.

When no one answers, she flips the switch back, inflicting another session of pain and cries.

“ _ Where’s Derek?”  _ She demands again, voice revealing impatience and irritation, causing her to sound even more venomous as she stops the pain once again.

“We don’t know and even if we did, we wouldn’t tell you before kicking your hunter-ass back to whatever godforsaken part of the world you came from.” Growls Liam.

“What do you mean by ‘you don’t know’?” She asks, hand teasing the switch, ignoring Liam's threat.

“He left with Peter somewhere, we don’t know where.” Speaks up Scott, honestly.

She flips the switch once more before switching it back.

“Will you stop that? It’s the truth, for fucks sake.” Says Theo, annoyed,

“I know that you talked before they left, which means I also know that you have ways to guess where they planned to go and you’re going to tell me.” She demanded.

“We’re not gonna tell you shit.” Theo says fiercely.

“Alright, since this is obviously not going to work, I’ll change it up a bit.” She says as she approaches the three of them, leaving the panel behind. “Since a little bit of electricity isn’t going to make you talk, maybe this will. Maybe the instinct to protect your beta will be greater than revealing Derek’s location, Scott.” She glares at him, slightly smirking as she pulls out a dagger.

Their eyes widen as she steps up to Liam and slides the knife across his stomach, blood gushing out in large amounts as Liam cries out from the pain, yelling and squirming.

Something inside Theo sparked, like the few times it did before, a selfish-less he didn’t think existed. “No! Stop! Please, don’t hurt him! We’ll tell you what you want!” He basically yells over Liam’s cries.

Monroe stops and eyes Theo carefully with surprise, not having expected to not only break Theo, but also hearing his voice and not Scott’s.

“Then who do you suggest I tear open while the rest decide whether or not to tell me Derek’s location? Scott?” She asks, glancing at Scott with a poisonous determination that can only mean she wants to cut Scott open more than anything.

“Me. Use the knife on me.” Theo says after taking a deep breath.

Liam looks over at Theo, still cringing from the open wound across his stomach. “What? No! Theo, you can’t!” He says, pain plastered over his face, but not one of the physical kind, a pain that can only be formed from the thought of the one you care about most being hurt, the very kind that Theo felt only moments before.

“Liam, I can’t let her hurt you. I won’t - I  _ can’t  _ stand it.” He says, looking into Liam’s ocean-blue eyes with a caring that shouldn’t be possible.

“We can come up with a location, you don’t have to do this!” He defends.

“I do. Someone has to suffer while the rest think it through.” He sighs. “So, it’s gonna be me.”

“But, I could take it...” Liam says back, voice lowering and cracking slightly.

“I know you can, Liam, but I can’t.” Theo responds, voice as soft as Liam’s.

Scott pinches his brows together, unsure if his hearing is okay. Theo  _ cares  _ about Liam? Not only, but Liam cares about  _ Theo _ ? It’s not just caring though, Scott notices, it seems like something more, some strong bond between them.

“Liam, we’ll think it through quickly, alright? I’m sure Theo will be fine by the end of this.” Says Scott in his comforting tone.

Liam doesn’t tear his eyes away from the chimera though and neither does he from Liam. “Oh, spare me the drama.” Says Monroe, rolling her eyes as she breaks the connection and steps up to Theo. 

She carefully and oh so agonizingly slowly runs her dagger through Theo’s stomach, not a stab, but a slash. He yelps, not having expected it just yet, but then grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as he tries his best not to make too much noise. His cries are muffled, just small grunts escaping him every so often when the knife runs a little deeper. Liam can’t bring himself to look at Theo like this, in pain. Blood oozes out of Theo in the largest amounts that it makes you wonder if he has some left in his system.

“Liam, look at me, we have to think, alright? Come on, Liam, what did we talk about with Derek before he left?” Rushes out Scott, trying to comfort Liam that they can do it quickly while also trying to remember the last things they said.

Liam nods and looks at Scott. Before he can say anything though, Scott lowers his voice so much, that only a werewolf can hear, which is exactly his intention. “You guys aren’t the  _ only  _ ones I called, don’t worry. We won’t be here for long.” He says.

Liam feels relief wash over him, but it quickly vanishes when the pool of blood comes into his view, even though he’s looking 180 degrees in the opposite direction, which makes him even more panicked. 

He looks over at Theo and his heart sinks so deep, it’s now in the pit of his stomach. There are loads of slashes all across his torso and blood drenched every bit of it. Liam only then realizes that even his own cut hasn’t healed, now making him think that the dagger must be laced with wolfsbane, preventing his healing.

Just when he thinks they’re doomed, Monroe is launched backwards and into the opposite wall of the basement, knocking her out. When they look at who it is, they see Malia hugging Scott quickly and starts untying Liam, who then quickly unties Theo while she does Scott.

Scott and Malia run into the obvious battle upstairs, where all the shooting and clawing is at, leaving Theo and Liam in the basement.

Liam rests Theo in his lap, frantically looking around the room for something to bandage him up with. When he looks down at Theo, he’s looking up at Liam, seemingly just holding on to consciousness.

“Why would you do that?” Whispers Liam softly.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t stand to see you… being hurt…” Gasps out Theo, eyes starting to droop a little, probably blacking out from the blood loss.

“No, hey, look at me, Theo, don’t go to sleep. Stay awake, okay?” Desperately says Liam.

“How… how could I? Not while… while a complete dumb… dumbass is over me…” Breathes out Theo, smirking weakly.

Liam chuckles a bit, knowing that if Theo is still making fun of him, then he must be well enough to heal soon.

Liam puts one of his hands around Theo’s neck,  _ for support  _ he tells himself, as he leans down and rests their foreheads together. “Don’t die on me, we’re gonna get through this, alright?” Softly whispers Liam.

Theo gives a small nod, slowly. “Can’t die… too indestructible…” He jokes before blacking out.

He wakes suddenly, bolting upright the moment his eyelids shoot up. He breathes rapidly for a moment, panicking, until he realizes where he is. He must be at Deaton’s, laying on this table. He looks around and sees Liam, but only for a split moment before he’s engulfed in his arms.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?” Says Liam and although he tries to be hard, his voice softened to a hurt tone, remembering the past events.

Theo hugs back. “Only if  _ you  _ don’t end up getting hurt again.” He says back, just as lovingly.

They split and for a moment, they just look into each other’s eyes, but not for long. “Sorry to interrupt this intimate moment, but we have things we need to get back to.” Says Stiles from behind Liam, who whirls around to look at him.

“ _ Intimate _ ? Really?” Scoffs Liam and rolls his eyes as he leaves the room, his cheeks an obvious cherry red.

Scott steps over to Theo. “You okay? How do you feel?” He asks him, concerned.

“I’ll live, don’t worry about it.” He says through gritted teeth when he shifted a little to comfortably stand, cringing in pain.

“Really? You don’t  _ look  _ so alive.” Says Malia.

“Yes,  _ really,  _ I’m fine.” He says, emphasizing his point by standing up, cringing as little as possible as to not show he’s actually in a lot more pain than it looks. His head spins and becomes dizzy, but only for a second before balancing himself properly.

“Now, if you don’t have any more comments about just how much I look like a zombie, I’ll be going home.” He says as he follows the path Liam took earlier for the door.

He walks over to his truck, which someone must’ve drove here, and stops in front of Liam. “I’m driving.” He says and gets into the driver’s seat, not giving Theo a chance to bargain.

He sighs and gets into the passenger seat. “Alright, but if I see even a scratch on it, I’m killing you.” He says.

“Even after everything you did?” Liam teases

“That was because I can’t stand to see you hurt, doesn’t mean I can’t kill you peacefully.” He says, smirking slightly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t scratch it, even a little.” He smiles at Theo.

Theo smiles back, looking into each other’s eyes for a moment before Liam starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot. They head home and get into bed, exhausted. Today was a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of it! Don't worry, Liam and Theo will get together very soon! I don't exactly know how long this fanfic will be, I just mentally noted some major points to get them together, but not exactly planned anything, which means I'm basically making this up as I go. More will come soon!


	5. Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for taking forever to update. Must be irritating for some of you who surprisingly enough is actually interested in what I do. I will, however, try to be quicker next time. Just a quick warning, hinted Scisaac and Sterek in this one ;)

Liam wakes to his phone buzzing at 7:00 AM, just before he gets ready for school. He groans and answers the call. “Hello?” He asks, voice raspy and eyes tired.

“Liam! Yesterday’s attack completely scared off the hunters for good! We’re gonna celebrate this Saturday, you in?” Excitedly says Scott from the other end, cheerful with success.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure me and Theo’s free this Saturday.” Responds Liam, enlightening his mood a little.

“Great! The whole pack will be there! It’s a great opportunity to get drunk.” Answers Scott, excitement clear in his voice, making no effort to hide it.

“Drunk? Scott, werewolves can’t  _ get _ drunk, remember?” Reminds Liam, confused.

“Yeah, I know, but Deaton came up with something that can help with that. He grinded wolfsbane into a powder that we can sprinkle into our drinks, which weakens our werewolf senses.” Informs Scott.

“Including our healing, which means we can get drunk.” Finishes Liam, suddenly also excited as if he caught it from Scott like a cold.

“Exactly!” He hears Stiles yell out from the other end. “Don’t worry, though, I’ll make sure I get every single thing you do that could be in the slightest bit humiliating, on camera.” He continues, not hiding his mischievous plans.

Liam heard some rustling and an ‘oof’ from the other end, clearly Scott pushing Stiles away from the phone. “Anyway, it’ll be at Lydia’s since she’s the best with parties. Be there!” There was a ‘click’, indicating the call ended.

Liam gets out of bed in a good mood and heads to open his door and stops when it opens by itself. He looks up and sees Theo standing in his doorway.

“Theo! There’s gonna be a party at Lydia’s and we can-” Liam starts, excited to tell him the news.

“Get drunk. I know, I heard everything.” Finishes Theo excitedly, smirking.

“I have never gotten drunk before and I was a little disappointed when I found out that werewolves  _ can’t  _ get drunk, but now that there’s a way, I can’t wait to get completely wasted for once!” Giddily says Liam, smiling and excited.

“Yeah, and I get to watch you do stupid things that I can make fun of the next day.” Says Theo, smirk stretching a little further on his face.

Liam shoves Theo playfully. “Don’t you  _ also  _ want to get drunk? Have you ever been drunk before?” Asks Liam, curious.

“Nope, never have, but I  _ will  _ wait a bit to see how big a fool of yourself you can make before also getting drunk. Wouldn’t want to miss out on that.” He chuckles, still grinning at Liam who then shoves him a little harder, muttering a small ‘whatever’.

“I don’t get it, what happened in 1894 again?” Asks Theo, confused.

Turns out Theo has a test on Friday in History and Liam wants to help him out because it’s clear to him that he won’t be passing on his own.

“Have you not been listening? Just read it yourself, then.” Says Liam, annoyed.

“But it doesn’t make sense! None of it makes sense! All of this doesn’t even matter, why do we have to learn this stuff?” Frustratingly exclaims Theo.

Liam takes a deep breath. “Maybe we should take a break. We’ll come back to it later, right now I don’t think I’ll be able to deal with this shit.” He says as he stands up from the chair, stretching slightly.

Theo scoffs. “Like you’re any better, what was your grade in biology, again?”

Liam smacks his shoulder. “At least I know how to listen because obviously that’s a skill not everyone has.” He remarks.

“Even if that’s true, I know how to read, all of  _ my _ textbooks are actually useful. What information did you get from reading? Oh that’s right, you didn’t.” Theo jokes, sarcastically.

“Will there ever be a time where you’re not insulting me?” Liam rhetorically asks.

“Well, if you actually  _ tried  _ maybe you won’t be such an easy target.” Theo says, smiling this time.

Liam smacks his shoulder, harder than last time, a smile breaking over his face as well. “Shut up.”

Liam walks out of Theo’s room and makes his way downstairs, into the kitchen. He grabs a bag of chips and settles in the living room where some of the pack is. They’re having this little study session where they study together, that way if they’re struggling with something, they have someone to turn to and Liam is hosting this time. As he enters the room, he hears what can only be bickering, which isn’t something new.

“Derek, that’s not how it works! There’s a process that needs to be done for something like this!” Exclaims Stiles.

Derek rolls his eyes at him. “Stiles, just do it already.”

“ _ You  _ may have done it like that when  _ you _ were in highschool, but obviously that was a long time ago, when you didn’t brood all the time-” He continues.

Derek grabs one of Stiles’ hands that were flailing around as he spoke to stop it from moving as he gave an annoying glare at Stiles for a brief moment. “Stiles.” He said, firmly.

He glared as Stiles slowly surrendered. “Alright, I’ll do it. Geez, sour wolf.”

In response, Derek rolls his eyes once more. Neither moved from their spot, though. Instead, they pause, noticing that they're still holding hands. They look up at each other’s faces, taking each other’s flustered, confused state to look into the other’s eyes.

Derek quickly jerks his hand away from Stiles’, slightly embarrassed. “Well? Go on.” He says, collecting himself from the image of Stiles’ hazel eyes bored into his green ones.

Stiles quickly looks away just after Derek has, not daring to catch each other’s gaze once more. “R-right. Yeah, of course.” He stutters, also trying to blink and shake the thoughts away.

What was that about? Liam doesn’t see Derek often, but he’s certain he has  _ never  _ seen Derek seem so… open-hearted. And Stiles? He’s always all jokes, but that seemed almost… serious. Neither seem possible from the two, so Liam is left with no answers to the questions burrowing into his head. He shakes his head, not interested in being bothered by it.

Scott then lifts his eyes from his textbook and settles on Liam. He walks over and plops down on the couch next to him. “How’s studying with Theo going?” He asks, making Liam skeptical about his intentions from the slight difference in the tone of his voice.

“Terribly. Did you know a werewolf can have super hearing  _ and  _ be deaf at the same time?” Rhetorically asks Liam, obvious annoyance in his voice, eye roll, and groan of frustration. “I mean seriously! How does he pass  _ anything _ ?”

Scott chuckles, obviously finding his annoyance with Theo amusing. “Well, you’re not doing too great yourself, when was the last time you actually sat down and  _ read  _ something?” He jokes.

Liam groans again. “What’s with me and not being able to read? I can read just fine!” He says.

“What do you mean? You’ve heard that before?” Asks Scott, interested.

Liam hesitates, the smallest dab of pink adding to the colour of the skin on his face. “W-well, I mean, yeah, I’ve heard it before… because  _ someone  _ really wanted to point it out when I mentioned his non-existent skill to listen!” He calls out the last part in an attempt to cover his fluster from the mention of Theo, purposefully so he can hear him.

Scott smiles, feeling like some switch that he wasn’t too sure about just flipped inside of him when Liam got flustered, like something’s been proven. “Well, you still gotta pass biology and I don’t think there’s anyone better than this ‘deaf werewolf’ to help you.”

Liam raises his eyebrows at Scott defensively. “Hey, at least I’m not doing as terrible as he is in History, I’m pretty sure he got a D for three tests in a row.”

“Ouch.” He hears a familiar voice from behind them, causing his insides to buzz with excitement. He turns and sees Theo standing in the doorway to the living room, holding a soda in his hand as he’s leaning on the doorframe. “That really hurts, Liam. I don’t think I’ll ever emotionally recover from that traumatic insult. I may even cry.” He says, the most sarcastically Liam has ever heard him, casually taking a sip just after.

Liam’s smile only broadens. “Oh, shut up already.” He says, acting annoyed.

Theo raises his eyebrows at him. “I didn’t say much, but sure, anything for the ones who aren’t deaf, right?” He says, smirking as he takes Scott’s previous spot next to him, him having moved back to his work across the room.

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Liam says, annoyingly huffing.

“That you did, I just thought it’d go both ways.” He smirks.

Liam rolls his eyes and turns to Isaac who’s next to him. He only recently came back to finish high school and Liam isn’t too sure about him, especially since Scott seems to act… differently around him, but assures Liam that he’s to be trusted nonetheless. Scott doesn’t ever seem to take his eyes off him and that makes Liam skeptical, he doesn’t know about what, but it just does.

“I know we don’t know each other that well, but please, just kill me already.” He jokes to him.

Isaac seems to get the joke and rolls his eyes at the two, turning to look at Liam. “If I were you, I’d just spit in his toothbrush and only tell him after he brushed his teeth.”

Theo’s face goes pale, obviously not liking the idea of Liam being creative enough to prank him. 

Then Isaac leans in, so only they can hear. “But don’t actually, it’s always a lot more fun to see someone freaking out over nothing. I bet your boyfriend’s reaction specifically would be priceless, from what I’ve seen.” He leans back and gives Liam a sly grin and a wink before going back to his work.

Then, unlike the slight dabble not too long ago, his cheeks became a bright pink. “I-I, umm, w-we’re not, uhh, together, or anything like that.” 

Isaac’s eyes look back at Liam, dart to Theo, then settle back on Liam. He bursts out in a small laugh, not too loudly, and then nods his head in an unconvinced manner. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” He smiles as he goes back to his work.

“Huh? What happened?” Asks Theo from next to Liam.

Liam clears his throat. “N-nothing really, just coming up with an evil plan of vengeance for the crimes of mockery.” He sarcastically states, using his best narrator voice used for medieval times.

Theo raises an eyebrow questioningly at him. “I thought  _ I  _ was the one that was supposed to do that. As an expert, I’m sure you can use my help.”

“I don’t need your help for anything, I can do just fine on my own.” Liam scowls.

Theo scoffs. “Yeah, right. ‘Cause you’re just  _ that  _ great at being evil, isn’t that so? I’m pretty sure amateurs are  _ supposed  _ to learn from the experts, but I guess I don’t really have a say in the matter, now do I?” 

“No, actually you don’t.” Liam shoves Theo lightly.

Lydia rolls her eyes from the other side of the room, muttering something along the lines of “get a room” under her breath. Theo and Liam both go a vibrant shade of pink, both hearing it, but neither wanting to acknowledge it.

“Wait, Lydia, what was it you said?” Asks Stiles, confused.

Lydia smiles wryly at Theo and Liam. “Oh, nothing. Just enjoying homework.”

The two wolves go from pink to a deep red, not daring to make eye contact with the other.

“Well, as much as I enjoy this, I still have a subject to pass and I’d like to go work on that.” Says Theo, standing and making his way back to his room.

“Knowing him, he’ll probably need some help with that specific subject.” Liam says with a sigh, following suite.

“Look, I know it’s hard to remember, but a genius like you shouldn’t be having this much difficulty with history.” Liam says with a groan.

Theo lifts an eyebrow at Liam. “Did you just compliment me, Dunbar?” He asks, almost certain he’s heard him wrong.

Liam decides he’s done with falling into the traps of continuous teasing from Theo and just goes along with it. “Yes, I did. You got a problem with that, Raeken?” Responds Liam, mocking him by using his last name all the same.

Theo pauses for a moment, blinks a few times at Liam as if with each blink he’s expecting reality to just hit, like he’s imaging it, or Liam to correct himself, but nothing happens. He really meant it. “Oh.” He looks away as his cheeks brighten and his lips quirk up in one of those genuine smiles he can’t control that makes Liam’s insides buzz with warmth. “Didn’t think you’d be one to be bothered to notice, is all. No problems here.”

Liam responds with a smile as Theo’s eyes meet with his, locking into place. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s one of the few strengths you have.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Theo compliments back, looking between each of the blue crystals that are Liam’s eyes.

They stare for longer, smiles fading, replaced with a strong scent of… desire, was it? They wouldn’t know as they’re a little preoccupied. Unconsciously, their faces lean in ever so slowly that you wouldn’t notice it if you didn’t know where they were before. Theo’s eyes glance at his lips, his soft, plump lips, as does Liam’s to Theo’s. 

They get even closer, until, “Hey, guys, we wanna watch a movie an- whoa, what’s going on here?” Malia appears in the doorway, eyes darting between the two.

They quickly move away. “Nothing, doesn’t matter. What is it?” Theo asks after clearing his throat.

Turns out the pack wanted to watch a movie, and they did, before the rest went to their own homes and Theo and Liam went to bed. 

_ What would’ve happened if Malia didn’t come in? Where was that going?  _ They both think it over and over in their heads, wanting to come up with any other possibility, hoping above all hope that it wasn’t going in the direction they feared it might be.

_ Were… were we about to… kiss? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do better for ya'll in the future. And don't worry, Theo and Liam will get there soon!


	6. We Were Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I suppose depression really does demotivate you from your passions, huh?

The blue-eyed beta confirms it from within and accepts the reality: he likes Theo. And apparently, Theo may like him back? He’s not sure. If they really were about to kiss, then isn’t that what it means? Many confusing thoughts cloud his mind. 

He jolts back to reality when Mason turns to him. “Right, Liam?” He asks.

Liam blinks a few times, confused. “Uh, yeah. Right.”

Mason scoffs. “You have no idea what I just said, do you?” He smirks.

Liam clears his throat. “Well, not exactly, but I know you’re always right, so… I just agreed with you?” He says, unsure.

Mason nods approvingly. “Exactly, Corey.” He says, turning back to his boyfriend.

A comforting scent hits his nose and he looks up to see Theo approaching their table. He and Liam lock eyes for a moment and he comes and sits next to the beta.

“I just had my final history test.” He says, trying to start up a conversation.

Liam looks over at him. “How’d it go?” He asks.

Theo takes a deep breath. “It actually… wasn’t that bad. I think I might’ve actually gotten a good mark.” He looks at Liam before continuing. "You know, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He says in a softer voice, looking directly in the beta's eyes. 

Liam stares back into the chimera's eyes. They gaze for a moment longer before Liam scrunches his eyebrows and turns to look at the rest of the table.  _ Why'd the talking stop?  _ He sees Mason, Corey, and Nolan looking at them. 

"What?" He asks them. 

They try suppressing their smiles as Mason responds. "Oh, nothing." He says and looks away, snickering with the others.  _ What was that about? _

Theo clears his throat from next to him. “So, um, what about you? Did you have your biology test yet?”

“Not yet, it’s on Monday. I’m thinking I should just ditch, not like I’ll actually pass or anything.” Liam replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t think like that.” Says Theo, sternly.

“Why? It’s the truth.” Liam casually says, getting up and leaving from the lunch table and going into a relatively empty hall.

Theo catches up to him and grabs his hand. “Hey, I mean it.” He says with full sincerity.

They look at each other, not breaking eye contact. Theo risks it and laces his fingers with Liam’s.

He gladly complies and sighs. “Alright, I’ll try on the test.” He says, giving in.

Theo squeezes his hand. “If not for you, for me?” 

Liam squeezes back. “Yeah, for you.”

They smile and break apart when the bell rings, indicating that it’s the start of classes. They part ways and finish the rest of the school day. When they get home, they decide to rest since they’ll probably be up all night the next night for the party. Sweet dreams fill both of their restful sleeps.

Theo bolts awake at the sudden energy he feels. He checks the time: 3:45 PM on Saturday. He groans and gets out of bed.  _ Was I asleep that long?  _

After showering and getting dressed, Liam seems to have awoken from all the bustle and steps out of his room, dreary eyed and sloppy, making his way to the washroom, also getting ready for the upcoming celebration. 

The pack said they should all go early to celebrate privately before the public start pouring in and then they could all go off and enjoy the party. 

Theo and Liam somehow found a way to spend their downtime in their own rooms before finally seeing each other, dressed nicely yet still casually, at 7:03 PM. They lock eyes and observe the other’s stunning outfits for a moment before they head to Theo’s truck and make their way to Lydia’s house.

When they arrive, the whole pack seems to have already gotten there and appear to be waiting for them. “Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was kinda hoping to get here just in time for the food.”

Liam elbows him in the side, earning a distinct grunt from his friend. “Shut up.”

The chimera exaggeratingly massages the part that he elbowed while pouting at him. “That was still a little unnecessary.” 

“Couldn’t you just be a part of the pack, just for a moment?” Liam asks.

Theo sighs. “Yeah, just didn’t think I’d be welcomed. What  _ would  _ be welcomed, is food though. Can’t get enough of it. Have you heard? It’s necessary to live.” Theo jokes sarcastically.

“Well, now that you two are here, we can start.” Lydia gets up from the couch she was sitting on and hands them each a glass of alcohol, presumably mixed with the nerfed wolfsbane powder to have the ability to intoxicate them. 

Scott stands shortly after, raising his own glass. “Well, we’ve gotten so far together and I guess it’s safe to say that for now, we got over another obstacle. So, to us, I guess.”

Isaac stands right after. “To us.” He says, staring at Scott, trying to communicate something to Scott with his eyes, some deeper meaning. Seconds later, when he figures out the deeper meaning, Scott’s cheeks burn a little brighter. Shortly after, the rest of the pack join in. “To us.” They all say, raising their glasses in unison and clinking them together before the werewolves all gulf down the entire glass quickly. 

Theos eyes Liam as he chugs down his drink. “Woah there, sure you should be drinking that much at once?” He laughs as Liam cringes from the bitterness.

“I don’t care at this point.” He shrugs, heading to the table to fill his cup with more.

It’s 8:37 PM and there’s now a large crowd of people formed in Lydia’s dimmed living room, music blasting from all sides. At some point during the night, Theo lost Liam in the crowd and only now sees him on the completely other side of the room. 

Theo continues looking around the room, mainly for a way to get to him, and sees Scott and Isaac, both who are highly intoxicated at this point of the night, much like the rest of the supernatural beings, very close to each other,  _ crazy  _ close to each other. Theo just scoffs and smirks at them.  _ I knew they had a thing for each other.  _

After finding a viable route, Theo treks across the living room to Liam, who is at the back and much more isolated from the rest of the people dancing in the middle.

“Heyyy, looky who it is!” Sloppily says Liam once Theo approaches him, dragging out and slurring his words. 

Theo laughs, also very sloppily considering he’s also very much intoxicated. “Fancy seeing you around here! Didn’t think I’d get this much time with my most favourite person!” He slurs.

Liam laughs too. “Wow! That’s so weird! You’re  _ my  _ favourite person!” He giggles, then proceeds to hiccup.

Theo snickers in response. “Really? I’m honoured! We might as well just get together!” He jokes, but not really since he’s as drunk as anyone can get.

“Good idea!” Liam giggles again.

“Okay, then come on!” Says Theo, grabbing Liam’s hand and walking through the house for a moment before turning over a corner in an isolated part of the house where the music is faded.

Liam sighs of relief. “It’s so much more quiet here, thank god.” He says, supposedly sounding more sober, until he hiccups again.

Theo just stares at him. “You know, you have really beautiful eyes.” He says, staring into them.

He blushes a little, both seemingly to have sobered a little for no particular reason. “Thanks. Yours are really nice, too.”

They only stare for a little longer before something flows through Theo, without his consent, and he surges forward, pinning Liam to the wall behind him.

There’s a small moment of shock that courses through Liam, which is then replaced with desire. Theo smells this, which draws him to sloppily and roughly lean in and connect their lips. 

They kiss each other, passionately, yet lustfully. Theo bites down on Liam’s bottom lip, earning a small noise escaping his mouth, allowing Theo to stick his tongue in. Liam brings his hand up to the back neck of the taller boy, bringing him closer. Theo slides one of his hands down Liam’s body, to his thigh. As they’re moving with each other, Theo grinds experimentally against Liam, making them both momentarily break the kiss to moan. 

After a long, heated time of making out, hearing just their hard breathing and occasional moans, they break apart and look each other dead in the eye. Theo appears to want to say something before they’re both hugely aware that they may black out or puke over each other and nonverbally separate the rest of the night.

Lydia and Mason drove everyone home since they were all too drunk to do so themselves. After they both flop into bed and completely forget about anything that happened that night, they doze off.

The next morning, Liam awakes with a splitting headache, which after going to the washroom, seemed to pass during the last 15 minutes. Theo, having been awake before Liam, already had his headache pass. Since they were both werewolves, after simply getting rid of the wolfsbane in their system, they easily were able to heal and get out of having a hangover early. 

They finally see each other in the living room when Theo finished his breakfast and Liam was entering to get some. They look at each other, the activities of last night flooding their memories.

“Um, hey. About last night...” Theo starts.

“Don’t worry about it.” Liam reassures, even if he is very much worrying about it himself.

“I-umm, I was just..” He pauses and thinks for a moment before his eyes widen in a small moment of realization. “I was drunk.”

Liam nods. “Right.  _ We _ were drunk.” He agrees.

“Right, not like I was  _ actually  _ thinking about what I was doing.” He nods as well, smiling nervously.

“Yeah, what happened didn’t matter, right?” He asks nervously.

“Right.” Theo confirms.

“Right.” Liam nervously laughs.

And yet, as they both look each other in the eye, they both wondered if that were true. Liam and Theo fit together like a puzzle. Theo grounds Liam, keeps him here, alive and aware, anchoring him, and Liam does the same to Theo. It keeps them happy. Happy  _ together.  _ They know damn well that they’re meant to be, that they’ll always just be Liam and Theo, together, always having each other’s backs and always there for each other. 

Something surges through Theo as he makes his way across the room in the blink of an eye and connects his lips with Liam’s.

Liam kisses back instantly, backing up against a wall for some stability.

They continue to make out, kissing passionately, Liam’s back on a wall and his front up against Theo’s. Their tongues explore the inside of each other’s mouths and their hands roam their bodies. 

Theo finds his hand going down to Liam’s thigh, a place strangely familiar, and his other on Liam’s hip. Liam’s touching Theo’s pecs and back.

Hesitantly, wondering if it’s okay, Theo grinds on Liam. The sounds Liam erupts makes Theo’s pants tighten. Liam disconnects their lips for a moment to throw his head back with pleasure, giving Theo an opening to start sucking at his neck. Liam’s breath starts to become ragged and Theo is breathing heavily on his collarbone. 

Theo slowly stops and looks Liam in the eye. “Liam, I-” He can’t bring himself to say it, no matter how much he knows it’s true and how much he wants to, his mouth just won’t work.

Liam’s eyes twinkle and a small smile forms on his lips. “I know. Me too.” 

Theo smiles back and connects their lips again, trying to communicate every word he can’t say out loud, his love and trust for Liam being told to him through the kiss.

This is something new. This is something great. They love this. They will make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I may add another chapter in a while, but don't be too disappointed if I either don't update, or take a long time before I update. My apologies!


End file.
